1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to plastic fences and more particularly pertains to a new stockade-style sectional fence system for providing a fence system that will outlast all types of wood fence designs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of plastic fences is known in the prior art. More specifically, plastic fences heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art plastic fences include U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,290 to Khalessi; U.S. Pat. No. 4,477,058 to Lowery; U.S. Pat. Des. No. 339,871 to Reed; U.S. Pat. No. 3,963,219 to D'Amico; U.S. Pat. No. 4,198,034 to Svirklys; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,634 to Sura.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new stockade-style sectional fence system. The inventive device one pre-formed section which appears to separate panels. Each of the fence panels has tapered ends for securement to a galvanized steel post. A pair of rails with tapered ends extend laterally across rear surfaces of the main panels for securement of the main panels together onto the post. A plurality of mounting posts are provided each having a weighted lower end portion. The weighted lower end portion is positionable within a ground surface. Each of the mounting posts are secured to the pair of rails in a spaced relationship.
In these respects, the stockade-style sectional fence system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a fence system that will outlast all types of wood fence designs.